


Lost And Found

by TheManOfMemes



Category: Toradora!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfMemes/pseuds/TheManOfMemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Amnesia." There's no other way around it. All of Ryuuji's past memories are gone, which for some reason happened right after Christmas Eve. With no past, what will become of Ryuuji's future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost And Found

...Eh?

My system, shocked from the smell of antiseptics and bleach, starts to hum back to life, bringing me back to the world of the living. With my nose burning from the irritating mixture, I sit up, taking survey of the environment. The room, small, gives off a cliche vibe with its standard white colored walls and the third-rate medical posters adorning the walls.

...Oh.

I must be in a hospital. That doesn’t make sense, though-...

A pulse goes down from my head to my spine as I try to recall what could have led me here. Instantly regretting my decision, I halt myself, utterly surprised at what had just happened. In a panic, I try recalling other things such as my name and age; all of them only leading to the development of a small migraine in the end.

Flustered, I hop off the small cot, marching towards the door. ‘If this is a hospital,’ I voice in my head, ‘then one of the doctors should explain what’s going on here.’ With the doorknob in reach, I hesitate- my heart picking up its speed as I reach my hand towards it. A bead of sweat goes down my cheek as my fingers begin to tremble, the adrenaline through my nervous system only increasing as I near the rounded door accessory.

For some reason, I have a really bad feeling-

The door flings open on its own, revealing a very elaborately dressed blue haired girl.

“Ryuuji!?”

“...Mom?”

 

* * *

 

With a sigh, I rubbed the bruise on the back of my head, narrowing my eyes at the woman in front of me. “You didn’t have to hit me.”

She shrugs her shoulders, saying “Well, you didn’t have to call me old, so we’re even.”

“...Wait- I didn’t say-”

She waves her hands in the air, revealing a smug smile as she glances at me. “Details, details- even with amnesia, you over-think things sometimes.”

I started to retort, but shushed up at the mention of ‘amnesia.’

That’s right.

Shortly after being karate chopped by the blue haired wonder, I was brought into examination by the doctor supervising me. Physically, I was fine, but mentally, something had gone wrong. He officially diagnosed me with amnesia, saying something along the line of “well, in this situation it was probably caused by stress. You should be fine, just try not to hit your head anymore.”

I focused my attention on the girl ahead of me. The same girl, for that- some reason- grew this pissed look on her face when the doctor said that to me. Relief only lasted a brief second before I saw the killer look in her eye. I decided to keep my mouth shut then, but in the end, it could help me remember something… I’ll have to ask her about it later.

“Did you really... forget everything, Ryuuji?”

My heart began to sink, not from the question itself, but that answer that followed. “Yeah, can’t remember a thing. Didn’t even know my own name until you told me.”

She sighed like a mother would, shaking her head. Silence once again began to fill the air, and along with it, awkwardness. Even a guy with amnesia gets nervous when he’s walking alone with a cute girl, what can I say?

“S-so,” I managed to force out, “what’s your name?”

No response. From behind, I see her stare at the ground, slowing down her pace a bit. It isn’t long until we’re walking side-by-side, and she-

My face goes stark red as she intertwined her arms with mine, flashing the biggest smile I’ve seen out of her all day. “Ah- sorry, Ryuuji! How rude of me!”

The previous gloomy atmosphere disappeared along with my manhood.

“Just call me Ami-chan!”

“C-...ch-chan!?”

She pressed her body against mine, giving a clear view of her… ahem...  ‘upper torso.’ “Well, of course! We are a couple, afterall!”

Losing the ability to form a coherent sentence, I stutter and mumble while Ami grips my arm tighter. This is all so sudden- I don’t even know what to think-

“Aww,” Ami pouts, stopping herself along with me. “Looks like we’re already here.”

“A-a-... Y-y-”

“ _She_ might be in there, so sorry, Ryuuji! How about I make it up to you with a date tomorrow?”

“W-...I-”

With a smile, she bops me on the nose and begins down the street. “See-ya tomorrow!”

“Ah-...”

…

Speechless. I stand there, looking at the girl disappear from sight as she turns around the block, skipping along the way. My heart begins to calm down, and my hormones start to slow down a bit as well.

What kind of girl chops their boyfriend on the head?

I pry my eyes off the spot she disappeared to, deciding that it would be best to let my teenage heart rest for now. The building we stopped at is a small one, completely shadowed over by a multiple story apartment building. Comparing the two would be unfair; a strain of grass stood no chance against a mountain, and that strain of grass appears to be my house.

“Great…” I mumbled with a hint of sarcasm,  beginning to trek up the stairs.

I wonder how clean it is…?

I find myself surprised at the thought, deciding to just shrug it off and treat it just as that: a random thought. I open the door, not knowing what to expect, and walk inside.

“Oh my god.”

Murder.

This is murder.

My stomach lurched up my throat, but with a bit of force, I made it settle back down in the wake of this horrible destruction. Bugs, stains, trash- everywhere. What kind of monster could do such a thing!?

I tensed up; muscles pumping adrenaline and eyes narrowing. An injustice such as this could not be left alone. With no time to spare, I started work immediately. Pick up the trash, wash the dishes, kill the bugs, wash the stains, fix the furniture, scrub the floors, dust off the T.V-

Muscles took over mind as an assortment of supplies was quickly sought after and found, which were immediately put to use. A smile crossed my face as sadistic pleasure filled my system; there was nothing that could escape my wrath!

_Everything will be sparkling when I’m done!_


End file.
